Barbeque cooking has been and continues to be a popular form of food preparation. Part of the allure of barbeque cooking is the exposure of the food to flame (direct or indirect), smoke created by any number of well-known techniques (e.g., wood, wood chips, wood pellets, or charcoal), and/or a combination thereof. Proper barbequing techniques, and in particular those predominantly or exclusively utilizing indirect heat or smoke, are often time consuming and may be enjoyed less frequently as a result despite the desired food outcome.